


What a Tease

by The_Morningstars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, idk what to tag mccall as, yeah i ficed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstars/pseuds/The_Morningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa has been boiling all day, after tripping his over his own words and Stiles' winking at him. When Stiles shows up at his motel room, he takes what is offered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sup,  
> yeah so that happened. Ep. 16 scarred me and I had to write, so here it is. Note that this is entirely consensual, and there was a reason for the wink okay, Stiles absolutely wanted this to happen.  
> Also, I'm going with the name Rafael for this fic because I like it better than Kyle, and also MDL said so.  
> Yeah. Just read. kkthxbai

Rafa was sitting alone in his motel room, having only just emerged from a shower, and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, opting to leave his chest bare. His hair was still dripping as he sat down on the bed and carried on thinking over what he had been on his mind ever since it happened.

He had been fuming over the interrogation scene for the past couple of hours. That kid was such a tease. He had Rafa, an experienced FBI agent, tripping over his words. And that wink had his thoughts drifting in all other directions than the one they should be going. 

Despite what many people came to be thinking, Rafa was, indeed, morally inclined. However, he had given up on denying his attraction to the young man some time ago. The fact that Stiles would always try to rival him was what got to him, eventually; the fact that he was able to match him intellectually and spiritually. 

Rafa expected many things. He expected Stiles to hate him for leaving his best friend. He expected the entire town of Beacon Hills to dislike him. He expected that sooner or later, he would have to leave his family and his new found attraction. 

What he didn’t expect was a knock on his door. Should another agent have found something useful for the case, they would have called him. Bracing himself for whatever was waiting behind the door he opened it to see Stiles awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. 

He looked curiously at Stiles, furrowing his brow. “What can I do for you, Stilinski?” he asked with weariness. Stiles looked like he was just about to bolt, but, surprising both Rafa and himself; he looked up and said, “I want to talk to you.” His eyes were darting from Rafa to the inside of the room, silently asking for permission to enter. 

Rafa however was not certain whether or not he could control himself being in the same room with Stiles, alone. So he ignored Stiles’ silent pleads, and said “What about?” 

“I saw that I distract you frequently, Agent.” Stiles spoke. “I would like to know why that is.” “Well, what can I say, Stiles, it upsets me that my own son and his friends have formed a clan against me.”, Rafa lied effectively, drawing from all his years as a Fed. “And you can call me Rafa.” 

“Yeah, you see”, Stiles said, “some of us don’t really want you here.” “Some of you?” Rafa asked curiously, “Does that mean that one of you wants me here?” Rafa quickly caught up, and rendered the boy speechless, and smirked down at him.  
He suddenly realized how much he towered over Stiles’, making him appear timid, and small. “Maybe” Stiles spoke, his voice small. “And which one of you would that be?” Rafa asked suggestively. “Could it be you, Stiles?” “Maybe” Stiles whispered. 

“Is that so, kid?” Rafa thought upon the times before he left where he would play with a kid Stiles as much as he did with Scott. He knew that Stiles saw him as a second dad during these times, and that when he left any relationship he had with the two kids was shattered. 

What he saw here now, though, was Stiles, asking him to come in and telling him that he doesn’t want him to go away. Before Stiles could answer, Rafa spoke again. “So, under all that sarcasm that you throw at me, all you want to do is come find me again and apologize, huh?” Rafa said, smirking. 

Stiles laughed nervously, and at that moment decided to start poking Rafa’s chest, which was still bare from his shower. His poke turned into a stroke, as his finger trailed down from his peck to his toned stomach muscles. 

Rafa growled under his breath and grabbed Stiles by his t-shirt. “You are playing a very dangerous game there, kid.” Rafa spoke, under his breath. Stiles said nothing, and flattened his palm down on Rafa’s chest and slowly dragged his hand down again.  
The hand that had been fisted in Stiles’ t-shirt pulled him towards the room, and Rafa looked at Stiles with dark eyes so hooded with lust that they appeared black. Then Stiles was inside.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Stiles was pressed against the wall of the shabby motel room. “You are such a tease” he whispered in Stiles’ ear, while licking the shell of his ear. “Had me tripping over my own words” as he moved lower onto Stiles’ neck, nipping and licking. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to pay for this, kid” as he dipped his tongue onto the hollow of Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles was moaning and making little delicious noises, quickly growing hard in his jeans, as Rafa could feel against his thigh. “Yes, daddy, please, whatever you want”. Rafa couldn’t ignore the rush that Stiles’ calling him “Daddy” gave him and he felt himself growing harder in his sweatpants. “Is that so?” Rafa said, as he moved back on Stiles’ neck, biting and leaving marks scattered all over the column of Stiles’ neck, starting from the conjunction of his shoulder and neck, all the way to his jawline. 

Rafa grabbed Stiles by his t-shirt and pushed him onto the bed, while he took off his sweatpants and boxers, leaving him fully naked. Stiles fell back and held himself up on his elbows, looking upon Rafa and marveling upon his body. His eyes wondered from his face and lingered on Rafa’s fully erect member. 

“Like what you see, baby?” Rafa knew that he was pretty big and smirked as he lifted Stiles’ t-shirt away from him and moved to unbutton his jeans, while sucking on Stiles’ neck. “Yes, daddy”, Stiles moaned. Rafa dragged both Stiles’ jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. 

Stiles’ cock was already dark and leaking on his stomach and Rafa eyed it hungrily. Rafa’s lips slowly started moving from Stiles’ neck, and started sucking patches on Stiles’ collarbones, his chest, and wrapped his tongue around Stiles’ right nipple, while his one hand moved from Stiles’ longer hair to twirl his left one. 

Stiles was moaning uncontrollably with all the attention that he was receiving and tried to muffle his moans with his hand. Rafa immediately stopped his ministrations, ignoring Stiles’ whine and looked at Stiles and said “Don’t stop. I want to hear you moan because of me. Be as loud as you will.” “Yes, daddy, please don’t stop, please.” Stiles cried. 

The hands that Stiles had buried in Rafa’s dark hair had now snaked down to grasp the other man’s hard cock and started pumping it. Rafa sat up straight on the bed and he felt Stiles’ other hand leaving the back of Rafa’s neck and sliding down his bare chest, just like he did outside the door. 

His mouth followed his hand, leaving small butterfly kisses over Rafa’s toned torso. Finally, his mouth came to rest upon the head of Rafa’s cock. Rafa tangled his fingers on Stiles’ head and pushed down, forcing the boy to open up his mouth to take his length in. 

Stiles took Rafa’s cock all the way till it hit the back of his throat and he gagged, pushing Rafa’s hips back. “Sorry, little one.” “No I like it, daddy, please fuck my mouth.” At that, Rafa grabbed Stiles’ hair again and started thrusting his hips into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles sucked like a champ and he saw a little tear falling from Stiles’ eye, which he wiped with his thumb. 

Just as he was about to start coming, he pulled back and pushed Stiles back on the bed. He started sucking at his neck and jawline again, stopping just below his ear. 

“What do you want Stiles?” Rafa asked. “What do you want me to do to you?” he breathed in Stiles’ ear. “Want your cock, daddy, need it, need it in me. Please daddy, please. Fuck me, daddy” Stiles begged and Rafa smirked, growling under his breath.  
He then reached and continued his trail of bites and bruises on Stiles’ body, littering his stomach and avoided what Stiles needed attention on the most, opting to instead nip on Stiles’ thighs. 

Then, to Stiles’ surprise, Rafa licked a long stripe from Stiles hole all the way up to the head of his cock. Stiles sucked in a breath and let out a long moan. Liking what he heard, Rafa went back to licking at Stiles’ hole, thrusting his tongue inside. 

Rafa reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, which he uncapped and squirted some onto his fingers. He pushed a finger into Stiles’ tight hole along with his tongue and gradually loosened him up. 

“What do you want Stiles?” Rafa asked again. Stiles was making incoherent noises and was pushing back onto Rafa’s fingers, until he started begging again. “Daddy please, need your cock, daddy, please, fuck me.” “That’s right.” Rafa pulled out his fingers and with a growl, lubed up his cock and started pushing into Stiles’ tight heat. 

“I’m your first one, aren’t I?” Rafa breathed. The feeling that he was the one to take Stiles’ virginity gave him a surge of power he couldn’t explain. “Yes.”, Stiles breathed, looking embarrassed but he was quickly reassured by Rafa’s movements above him.  
Stiles was unbearably tight and pulsing around Rafa’s cock. He wanted nothing but to fuck him mercilessly into the mattress, but he wanted to draw this out. So, once he was fully buried inside Stiles, he pulled out and circled the head of his cock around Stiles’ hole. 

“Wanted to fuck you since I came back.” Rafa grunted pushing in and pulling out in small breaks. “Hate what you do to me.” He panted. “You little tease. I knew that wink wasn’t for no reason.” He said as he bit Stiles’ jaw. “You’re a little cockslut aren’t you, Stiles?” he whispered as he licked below his ear. “Wanted my cock didn’t you?” as he moved on to his jawline. “That’s why you came here” and he kissed his Adam’s apple. “So I could fuck you.” “Yes, you’re right I want you, please daddy fuck me.” Stiles breathed. “You’re mine now do you understand?” Rafa grunted with a sharp thrust of his hips. “Yes, daddy, I’m yours, I’m always yours.” With that, Rafa slammed hard into Stiles’ heat and started fucking him with abandon. 

Stiles’ legs were wrapped around Rafa’s waist, and Rafa was gripping onto his hips so hard they were definitely going to be bruised. “Harder, faster, daddy please” Stiles panted. Rafa indulged him and slammed into him harder and faster, while his one hand gripped onto Stiles’ cock and started pumping. Rafa changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Stiles’ prostate, something that made the younger man moan in abandon. 

The other hand that left Stiles’ hips slowly wrapped around Stiles’ throat. At that, Stiles moaned more, and Rafa tightened his grip on Stiles’ neck. “Kinky little cockslut aren’t you, Stiles?” Then, Stiles cried out Rafa’s name in ecstasy, coming all over Rafa’s hand and his own stomach. 

Rafa then thrusted his hips faster and harder until he leaned close to Stiles and came hard, at the same time biting at the conjunction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. He bit hard enough to definitely bruise the skin for a while. 

Rafa pulled out and saw the come trickling out of Stiles’ hole, and felt a surge of possession. He lay beside Stiles, and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed him. Stiles responded eagerly to the kiss, and Rafa deepened it thrusting his tongue in Stiles’ mouth, and entangled it with his. 

“Stay the night” Rafa whispered uncertainly. And Stiles did.


	2. The Morning After and the Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Stiles and Rafa engage in some rigorous sex, and afterwards Stiles leaves as to not draw suspicion. However, they meet again at the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, as promised, I am continuing this fic, yay.  
> I think im going to be writing this entire series in Rafa's pov, because its kinda cool, methinks.  
> Thank so much to everyone who commented positively on the previous chapter.  
> You are the fire that I use when inspiration hits a dead end.  
> Oh just btw, the kinks that were included in the previous chapter? Yeah they have reached a new level for this one.  
> Also, I got inspired by the F U fic for part of this fic, you'll know which one when you read

When the morning came, Rafa was curled around Stiles, with his one hand was cradling Stiles head and the other one draped over his stomach. Stiles, being the teenager he was, was still sleeping soundly and looked like he had no intentions of getting up. Rafa, not wanting to wake up Stiles, decided that he was going to try to get some more sleep. 

When he woke up again, he felt Stiles rutting his backside against Rafa’s very prominent morning wood. “Stiles?” he inquired which Stiles answered with a long moan and continued to grind against him. Rafa growled and flipped Stiles onto his back. “Eager aren’t we?” he breathed into Stiles’ ear, and reached in between them to grasp Stiles’ hardness. Stiles let out a plain filthy moan and thrusted his hips forwards. 

“Daddy, fuck me, please” Stiles spoke wantonly and started rutting against Rafa again. Rafa started to reach towards the bedside drawer to take out the bottle of lube, when Stiles reached up and cradled his fingers into Rafa’s hair and dragged him down for a kiss. It started out as simple, but then Rafa nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip and probed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, joining their tongues together. It turned passionate and filthy and before long, Stiles was rutting against Rafa’s member again. 

Rafa broke the kiss and continued trying to reach into the drawer to get the lube, and took a moment to admire what he had done to Stiles the night before. Most of his body was covered in love bites and bruises, starting from the inside of his thighs, through his pale chest all the way to the top of his neck, many of them in places that Stiles would not be able to hide. 

He felt a rush of possessiveness at the sight, and grabbed the lube to continue with what Stiles was begging him to do. He slicked up two fingers to prepare Stiles and found him pleasantly stretched out and still filled with some of Rafa’s come from the night before. He gradually added two more fingers to help him accommodate Rafa’s length. 

When he deemed him ready, Rafa ordered Stiles to “get on his hands and knees”. Stiles gladly obliged and got into position. Rafa reached onto the floor beside the bed, to grab his belt, which had been discarded there before his shower and Stiles coming in. He laid it on the bed without Stiles noticing. Apparently, Stiles deemed the waiting too long, and started grinding his ass against Rafa’s cock, which Rafa quickly lubed up and slammed into Stiles in one long thrust.

He let Stiles adjust to his length, and then Stiles let out a long moan and started begging, even without being asked. “Please daddy, I’m ready, fuck me now, please daddy.” Stiles let out a long stream of pleas and “daddy’s”, which Rafa decided he most definitely liked. He started moving in Stiles, fucking him hard and fast. At the point where Stiles was begging that he wanted to come, Rafa reached and grabbed the belt from beside him. 

He could tell that Stiles’ eyes were closed from the pleasure he was giving him and so, he wrapped the two ends of the belt around his fists and brought it in front of Stiles’ face and down to his throat. He drew it back so that he was chocking Stiles, since he knew how Stiles liked it. Stiles let out a gasp followed by a moan and breathed “Yeah, just like that daddy, more”. Rafa pulled the belt even further, which was also helping him thrust even further into Stiles and find his prostate, judging by Stiles’ reaction and kept thrusting right there. This made Stiles breathe out a stream of “Fuck yeah’s” and “Daddy’s”, and then tighten further around Rafa’s cock, and came untouched, Rafa’s name on his lips. Not being able to handle the tightness around his cock, and Stiles shouting his name is ecstasy, Rafa came hard and bit onto Stiles’ other shoulder, leaving an identical mark to the one he had the previous night. 

Rafa took the belt away and collapsed onto Stiles, who fell onto the bed, and languidly kissed him. “Hmm, as much as I would love to stay here and have you fuck me into the mattress all day long, I should probably be getting back.” Stiles said, to which Rafa groaned in response. “Don’t want my dad knocking on your door to ask you help him find me, cause I went missing and finding me on my hands and knees and you fucking me”, Stiles said with a giggle, and Rafa ignored the flare of heat that went through him at that thought. 

Rafa grumbled and got up, allowing Stiles to get up as well. He didn’t want Stiles to go when he felt so good below him when he was fucking him or beside him when he was spooning him. Plus, his son and ex-wife didn’t want to talk to him, but in hindsight he didn’t really want to talk to them either; not when he fucked his son’s best friend who also happened to be a minor.  
Rafa watched Stiles getting dressed and getting to the door. Stiles reached up to drag Rafa’s head down and kiss him; a kiss which Rafa cut short because Stiles really should be going. He left with a promise that he’d be back tonight and that Rafa should wait for him. 

Rafa went and took a shower, thinking of Stiles and what he had done with him last night and this morning. He thought about what would happen if anyone found out and what would happen if Stiles decided that was a terrible idea. However, Stiles didn’t seem too regretful when he left with the promise that he would come back. Rafa decided not to worry himself too much, because he doubted that Stiles would tell anyone, not even Scott, and who would be able to tell anyways. 

He got dressed in another one of his dress shirts, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned, and a suit, and went to work. He tried to drown all of the thoughts of Stiles that were clouding his mind and worked hard on finding cold cases to work on.  
At some point during his day, as if Stiles in his mind wasn’t enough, the kid showed up in the police station, probably to talk something with his dad, and passed by the office he was currently taking up. Stiles winked at him the way he had done during the interrogation, and with a snarl, he got up and called Stiles over to his office, with the premise of discussing something the teens had stated in their interviews. 

Rafa pressed Stiles against the door and drew all the blinds, and started kissing and biting Stiles’ neck the way he had last night. “You’ve got some spunk, showing up here and being seductive.” Rafa growled between bites. “Well, what can I say, I’m like a moth to a flame”, Stiles whispered. Rafa dragged Stiles by his longish hair and sat on his office chair, forcing Stiles onto his knees under the desk. “You’re going to suck me off, aren’t you, my boy?” Rafa breathed, as he undid the button of his dress pants and unzipped his fly, pulling out his already hard cock. 

He watched as Stiles’ eyes widened at his length, even after last night’s events. “You’re going to suck me off real good, aren’t you, Stiles?” “Yes, daddy”, Stiles moaned as he mouthed at Rafa’s hardening cock, when Rafa grabbed him by the hair and forced Stiles all the way down to the base of his cock, so that Stiles’ nose was buried in Rafa’s pubic hair. Rafa heard the chocking noises, but knowing that Stiles liked it, he didn’t pull back. When Stiles started licking around his shaft, he drew Stiles’ head back and forced him back down, throat-fucking him thoroughly. 

At some point during his pleasure, he heard the door knock and immediately stopped his movements. He moved forwards so that he was sitting up straight and that Stiles was fully hidden from under the desk. “Come in”, he said, and to his dismay, Sheriff Stilinski walked in, carrying some files that he had requested earlier. “Have you seen my son, by the way?” the Sheriff asked. “He was supposed to stop by at some point today but he hasn’t shown up yet.” “I can’t say that I have”, lied Rafa “He probably just slept in, you know teenagers.” Rafa said uncertainly. At that point Stiles decided that he had gotten enough, and withdrew his mouth from Rafa’s cock and licked a long stripe on the underside of Rafa’s member. Rafa made a sound like a mixture of a gasp and a choke to which the Sheriff asked “Are you okay there McCall?” “Yeah, yeah all good. I think I’m getting the flu though”, and made the same sound again, as Stiles deep-throated him. “Yeah, well, feel better.” the Sheriff said and left them alone again, to which Rafa breathed a sigh of relief. 

His cock was still rock hard at the thought of making Stiles gag in front of his dad, and took Stiles and started to fuck his throat again. He saw that Stiles had opened his fly and was fisting his cock. “You liked that didn’t you? Liked the idea of your dad catching you like this, on your knees with my cock shoved down your throat, huh?” he breathed. “Going to swallow all of my come like a good little cockslut you are, aren’t you, Stiles?” Stiles, not being able to speak, just hummed around Rafa’s cock, and Rafa stilled his motions and forced Stiles’ head all the way down, coming in thick stripes down Stiles’ throat, which Stiles moaned and swallowed eagerly. 

He pulled him up and kissed him deeply, liking the way his come tasted on Stiles’ tongue and saw that the boy had already come, at the same time that he had. “I see you couldn’t wait until tonight to come back, could you?” Rafa smirked, and allowed the boy to rest on his lap. Stiles said nothing and wrapped his arms around Rafa’s neck, a gesture that Rafa found deeply endearing, and in return wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Rafa heard the boy’s stomach rumble, and pushed him up, telling him to go get something to eat, and that he was skinny enough already to be skipping meals. By some miracle, Stiles walked out of Rafa’s office without being seen and winked and waved Rafa goodbye, mouthing his promise from the morning of coming back.


End file.
